Applicable to plush, plastic, rubber and other toys, and extendable to connection of any two similar objects, this method of interconnection utilizes aesthetic features of the toy itself to alloy interconnection in a safe and secure way, without the use of snaps and pins that can cause a safety hazard to young children. The proposed method also allows for interconnection of multiple toys to create a toy chain as well as an adapter that allows for toys that embody this feature to be connected to clothing, back packs, shoes as an accessory. By extension of this basic interconnection method, any two or more objects can be connected this same way.